Jealousy
by VioletFlame44
Summary: When Lucy is asked out on a date, how will Natsu react? Will these two finally admit their feelings for each other? Nalu one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

The Fairy Tail guild was as rambunctious as usual and everyone's spirits were flying high. Well, almost. There was an unlikely exception of one guild member. A certain fire dragon slayer was sulking gloomily by the bar, staring moodily into the depths of his glass. This unusual behaviour from the normally hyperactive pink haired man did not fail to catch the eye of a certain white haired matchmaker.

"What's the matter Natsu?" she asked. Said man sighed deeply and looked up from his glass. He rested his cheek on his fist. "I haven't seen Lucy all day" he replied gloomily. "She kicked me out this morning, and she hasn't showed up at the guild". "Well why don't you go visit her?" Mira inquired, secretly squealing with glee at his clear sadness at Lucy's absence. In her mind that suggested romantic feelings (and she was a Nalu shipper!)

Natsu sighed even deeper. "She'd probably Lucy kick me in the face and scream at me" he muttered. "No she wouldn't" Mira said. "But…" she continued with a sly grin. "You really miss her" she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure you aren't harbouring secret feelings?" Natsu looked at her with a confused expression. "What?" Mira sighed and turned around. "Never mind" she said. "But just go visit her if you miss her that much".

Natsu looked back at his glass. He knew damn well what Mira was suggesting. He didn't need to be told about how he felt about his beautiful blonde haired partner. Feelings that were growing stronger every day. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out without pinning her up against a wall and kissing her senseless.

Just then Happy burst through the guild doors. He had been on a short mission with Carla and Wendy. He caught sight of Natsu and flew over excitedly. "Natsu!" he exclaimed happily. "Hey buddy" Natsu replied unenthusiastically. "How'd it go?" "Great!" Happy said. "I think Carla is starting to like me!" Happy frowned when he noticed his teammate's gloomy behaviour. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy hasn't showed up at the guild today" Natsu replied, slumping on his stool. "Oh! I know why!" Happy said. Natsu perked up immediately. "Why?" he asked. "I stopped by her apartment on the way back. She said she was getting ready for some date she was going on" Happy said. The noisy guild didn't hear what Happy said, but they all heard the loud echo of shattering glass. Silence blanketed the guild as everyone turned in Natsu's direction.

The glass had exploded in Natsu's grip. He started at his hand, bangs covering his eyes. A word surfaced in the back of his mind. _Jealousy. _"Natsu?" Happy asked cautiously. A dark aura of fury was radiating from the pink haired man. A second later he was gone, the guild doors flapping in his wake.

•••

Lucy hummed happily as she examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled slightly and up in its usual side ponytail. She was wearing a light pink floaty dress with matching flats. She carefully smoothed on some strawberry lip gloss. Lucy was pretty excited about her date. He was cute and liked books same as her. It was the first time a guy had asked her out. Mostly anytime any guy started talking to her, within 10 seconds they were gulping nervously and backing away as fast as they could.

(Unbeknownst to her a certain fire dragon slayer made sure to hover behind her and give threatening glares that could kill to any guy foolish enough to come near his Lucy. The only reason this one had made it was because Erza had dragged Natsu of to help her with something, so he was not there to scare guys off)

To be completely honest though…she would be far more excited if it was a date with Natsu. Lucy sighed as she plopped down on her bed, lying back and closing her eyes. That dense idiot had no idea about how she felt about him. And with his stupid smile and sweetness he was making her fall harder every day. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hands off him. That's why she hoped to get a boyfriend, to keep her mind off him and help her move on.

A noise at the window made her look up to see Natsu crawling inside. She frowned slightly, ignored her fluttering heart, and asked "Natsu? What are you doing here?" Natsu didn't reply he just stood beside her bed, bangs over eyes. _She just has to look gorgeous doesn't she?_ His fist clenched at the thought of her dressing up for another guy.

Lucy worriedly made her way over. "Are you feeling ok? Natsu?" Natsu grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. Lucy gasped in shock. He held her tightly but not enough to hurt. Natsu lowered his head down to hers so it was centimetres away. Lucy drew in a sharp breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Natsu?" she whispered.

"Lucy I forbid you to go on that date" Natsu growled. Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Then she narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks in outrage. "What the hell do you mean you _forbid_ me? You don't decide what I do! Why the hell do you even care?" she hissed in anger. Natsu snarled slightly. "Because I'm in love with you, you weirdo!" he said before his lips came crashing down on hers.

Lucy stood there, eyes wide with shock. Natsu's lips were warm and turned her blood to fire. Natsu quickly pulled away from Lucy's soft warm lips, panting. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. "Because I'm in love with you. Because I don't want any other man touching, looking even _thinking_ about you like that unless it's me. I don't care how selfish it is, but you're mine and no one else's" he growled possessively.

Lucy's mind processed his words slowly. "You're in love with me?" she asked breathlessly. Natsu nodded. A grin tugged at the corners of Lucy's lips. She slid her arms around Natsu's neck. "I love you too" she whispered against his lips before furiously kissing him. Natsu's arms were instantly at her waist, massaging soft circles on her skin. They continued with a frenzied battle of the tongues, before they both toppled backwards onto Lucy's bed.

_I hope my date won't be too annoyed with me for standing him up_ Lucy thought. But she had the man she loved and wanted the most now, so honestly she didn't care anyway.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Bonus Chapter

Jealousy: Bonus Chapter

The sunlight streamed through the window of Lucy's apartment, illuminating the bed. Natsu groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He smiled softly as he looked at Lucy's naked body curled up in his arms. He tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer and nuzzled her cheek, then the top of her head with his nose.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly. She grinned and leaned back against Natsu's chest, snuggling into his warm embrace. Natsu smiled and kissed her temple. "Good morning beautiful" he said. Lucy smiled and stroked his cheek. "Morning" she smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you" Natsu murmured against her lips. "I love you too" Lucy said happily, kissing him again. Natsu cupped her cheek and snuggled into her back.

Lucy smiled contently. They lay there for a while, before Lucy looked up at the clock. She groaned loudly when she saw the time. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "We have to get up" Lucy moaned into the pillow. "Why can't we just stay here all day?" Natsu whined, kissing her neck. "That would be nice" Lucy replied. The window burst open and a flying blue exceed hurtled through.

"Hey you guys, what's taking so long -" Happy stopped midsentence when he saw them lying there. Mouth open he looked at Natsu, then Lucy, then Natsu, then back at Lucy. "Are you two…" he asked, trailing off. Natsu nodded and hugged Lucy. A huge grin split Happy's face and he dived on top of them. "Finally!" he cheered. He looked up at Lucy. "Does this mean you're my mom now?" he asked. "If you want me to, I'd love to be your mom" Lucy replied smiling.

"YAY!" Happy cheered hugging her. "Lucy's my mom!" he yelled, doing loop-the-loops in the air. Lucy giggled, and Natsu pulled her onto his lap. "Looks like we're parents" he said nuzzling her neck. Lucy nodded. "Maybe we'll have more kids one day" she said, looking up at Natsu. "Defiantly" he grinned, kissing her passionately as Happy yelled "They looooove each other!"


End file.
